User talk:Emmatigerlily/Archive 5
Our RP Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Back to you! Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Oz and Metria Sorry, I comepletly forgot about that rp. Posted :) -R.A.B. 01:39, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RP Maybe tomorrow we can RP Sakura and Melinda? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Twyla's relative Hi! I am currently interested in being the unknown relative to Twyla Selene. What info do I need to be able to make/be this character? Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 17:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : : Sakura and Melinda This is a reminder. Dungeon Corridor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Emma! Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary RP? Would you like to roleplay? Maybe Noella and Kimi? (I'm at school though so I can't get on chat right now.) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 17:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RPing Demi and Melinda? I thought it might be interesting, though I know it could be short too knowing Demi. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the common room unless there's somewhere else you'd prefer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Incomplete Sorting I'm not sure what the practice has been in the past, and I left it because it was from an active user whom I presumed would finish it up. With over a month of no activity, I think it's fine to delete it. If you wanted to be extremely generous you could Owl the user first, warning them that in a few days it will be gone unless it is completed. Up to you. :) Alex Jiskran 17:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats I kind of already had a character in sorting that's trying to be the seeker. :/ Also, if you're planning on keeping him (like many are planning on keeping theirs past the expansion), would you be interested in them sharing an apartment? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:40, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it If you really want to be that position, I can switch. It's not that important to me that's she's seeker. If I had known that it was that important that he was seeker, I would've switched instead of saying anything. I guess I'll just switch her to keeper or something. You can stay as seeker. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP I'd love to RP, just let me know who and were. As a warning, I'll be heading home soon (sooner than normal, yay!) in about 30 mins so I'll be offline for a good hour, meaning we may have to finish the RPs later. Also if you wanted to make twins with me for the expansion that would be awesome! Any ideas for them (genders, team, positions, etc)? Let me know and we'll get them created! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet, well I'm planning on being on chat this afternoon, so hopefully I'll catch you then! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm good It doesn't mean that much to me what position she plays, so I'll switch it. You can stay as seeker, I'm cool with that. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and No Problem! I would love to roleplay them, I think it would be interesting. :) Like I probably said, it's no problem. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:28, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Asante Thank you in Swahili. :D Thank you for sorting Ruby. - Dr. Mrs. von Doom (talk) 18:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RP Thanks for sorting him! I'd love to RP one day :) my characters are shown here if you want to take a look. Okay... how about Twyla and David? Tristan He's been sorted/approved! :D 23:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Whoo! :D He's been sorted! Now we can roleplay the two of them! After the Kimi and Noella RP or do both at once? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 00:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Great job! My current status on the Sorting front. Thanks. :) Alex Jiskran 11:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay... Now that I'm sorted, what can I do? I've noticed the school year hasn't started yet, so that's out of question. I've gone to some shops at Diagon Alley... am I allowed to do that? How does money work? Does everyone start with a good amount of Galleons? So... does the school year start on September 1st, like the book? Inferno999 A fire burns inside of me. I have chosen to let it out. The inferno will forever rage. An eternal flame. 23:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Character Page Design Can I use your coding that you use for your character pages, please? I would probably only use it for Noella, Bobbie, and Ani, just so you know. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 00:09, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I think I get it, but if I don't, I'll just mess around with it to figure it out. :p *hugs back* Are you up for RPing or no..? (I can never figure out how to word that without it sounding awkward XD) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 15:08, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, it didn't? :/ Yeah, that sounds good. Quality Quidditch Supplies? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 15:18, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Both of those RPs are kind of dead right now anyways, but, yeah, you'll probably have to archive it. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 15:26, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Characters I honestly haven't...though I should this week. I was too busy this weekend. I'll add more stuff to my sandbox as I think of it, but if you think of anything, feel free to add it there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, lets start with the easy questions :D Which team would you like them to be on? Would you like to make a guy or a girl? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Female twins for the Harpies sound great. That helps narrow down things a bit. So, would you like them to be chasers or beaters? ...OR one of each, one of which protects the other (protective sister). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:00, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. I went and checked and I have Laura Spencer reserved for a female model if we'd like to use her. If not, any thoughts as to look/race or model? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I had thought they would be identical, unless you'd prefer to find yourself someone else. When I saw her on Big Bang Theory, I reserved her on here for eventually. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet. Sometime this weel, I'll work on my character's page/details/sorting, and you can copy mine and modify it as you'd like. I usually get an idea, or on a streak and do it all in a day, so I'll keep you updated :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing to do it...I'm looking forward to RPing with you! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I did I did see it, I just had to leave to get to school. :p NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 16:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Twyla and David Potions Staircase sounds good! You can start. :) Expansion Characters Hey, I created the basics of Althea Keyne today. Feel free to copy what you'd like and change what you don't. I didn't know if you wanted to be really similar, or very different (personalities, Houses, etc) so I left a lot wide open, but once you get yours outlined I'll add more to mine and then we can get them approved and sorted. I know we normall do that first, but I didn't want to change a bunch of things AFTER they'd been approved. Anyway, let me know what you think! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I know the colors on her page probably need to change, but here we use an old IE version, so I can't see it right anyway and will have to wait until I'm home to change them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Expansion Characters No problem...I always have ideas. If you need any help working on yours, or some ideas, just let me know and I'll toss some your way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:07, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :I love RPing with you Emma, and you've NEVER been a pain. You can go a number of ways with yoru character. Mines a bit crazy and outgoing, so you can either do something similar (so they're very alike) or have your character be smart and the one who holds her sister in check (more reserved). Either would make a fun interesting character. Your character could even be the 'mom' of the team as it were (since so far they all seem a little crazy and not with much sense). However, in the end it's your character, and you should make something you'll enjoy playing, and can RP well (though you RP all your characters well, so I don't see that being an issue). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) None at all. Make her yours. You can copy and paste my character's page if you'd like, and change the relevent details. You can grab a different pic of the actress if you'd like, and do whatever you'd like with the name (though they should probably have the same last name :P). They can start with the same letters, or be comepletely different. I look forward to seeing what you come up with! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yup...I was assuming they were born in Wales (though apparently I didn't include that...my bad). For the rest, I left it unclear so if you had any thoughts we can change them...just let me know. I think I put a "small town" so...more country than city? I didn't have any idea for their family (siblings or parents). I assume there parents are still alive and together. (again, we can add siblings, or parent details if you'd like. I don't have specific thoughts though). I assumed they were fairly poor, though not to the point where they were desprate. Again, we can change or add to any of that..I was just trying to get an outline so we could work together on the details...so did you have any thoughts or preferences for the rest? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Back on for a bit :) I'm going to be on for the next 50 minutes, but I can't get on chat (school problems). But I'll be able to post, so, well, I posted. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 17:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Never settle... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds 'Ello! I was wondering, if you're not super busy, if you would like to roleplay? If so, I would suggest Noella and Carmen, Sakura and Bobbie/Noella, or anyone you would like to really. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 14:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Sakura and Noella at Hieroglyphic Hall? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] :14:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RP Prehaps not today if you're busy, but at some point I think Carmen could catch Melinda trying to cneak out, which might be interesting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Entrance Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:38, June 15, 2015 (UTC) On your mark... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Question Hiya! I was wondering if I could use your character page template? Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 17:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RP? Since you and Ellie and I are all on, did we want to RP our HolyHead Harper Chasers somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Glitch? Or did you leave? I notice you're still posting, but you aren't in chat. Just wondering what that was about. :P Love you! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) The struggle... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Oh. My. Goodness. I just got two new chars (Eloise Whitacre and Henry Whitacre) and I thought it would be fun to RP Sakura and Henry sometime. If you're interested, just remind me after we finish this RP (because I will probably forget :p). [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 03:12, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Melinda and Carmen I know Melinda's been trying to find Carmen and apologize for a while now, and I know Thomas has probably been purposefully keeping Carmen away from Melinda...but if at some point you wanted to RP them, just let me know. Doesn't have to be now...maybe over the summer with Carmen visiting Thomas. Just a thought! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:32, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Harpies I posted and then Ellie left right after you...and hasn't posted since. If you'd like you can delete our last couple posts so you don't leave... *shrug* Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:34, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Sakura and Henry I think it's safe to assume that our other RP died. :/ So I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay Sakura and Henry (or Raven and Ani)? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:58, June 26, 2015 (UTC) RPing Sure! Maybe Tristan and Bella, as they're both playing for the Ballycastle Bats? Transfiguration Courtyard I'll go ahead and post there ^ then :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 16:53, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hands up... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Althea's Views I updated Althea Keyne's Teammates section to include her thoughts on all her teammates. I just thought you might enjoy seeing how she say everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:58, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, would you... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds I'm so sorry D: I've been getting so many owls over night that I have to reply to and I completely forgot about replying to yours. ): That's a terrible reason, I know, but I'm still sorry. #Although I don't think I'll be using the simpler version (although I might), it's looking wonderful and in fact, easier. :) #Thanks, I hope you have a wonderful day as well :D #You should post here PS: This was written very poorly, so sorry for that too. *hugs* [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] RP I'm always interested! I have Althea Keyne or Emily Smith if you'd like to RP with either. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorting Thanks for sorting Boone. I never imagined Gryffindor for him, and you don't have to apologize for it. It's already spinning my wheels and I can tell it is going to turn into something I'll be webbing into his story now, thank you! :I'd love to RP with you. You seem cool! A lot of the things I've been doing here lately were brought to life by inspiration from you, so thank you. I would love to get to know you, and your characters more as well! Effie.stroud (talk) 18:00, July 1, 2015 (UTC) What you say... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Er hai Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I don't know how to ask this x.x Could I use your character page template for one of my planned characters? ofcourseit'sabsolutelyyourchoiceandi'mlikejustgoingtouhleavethisherethanks. Hue...I'm kind of like that to people I've never spoken to >< Thank you so much :D I'm always up for a roleplay, my chars are sorta listed on my mushed up profile so you can pick from there :3 Quidditch The snitch has been spotted on the Quidditch Match:Thundelarra Thunderers VS Ballycastle Bats. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Wanted: Tristan Kelly Heyyy :D I haven't really seen you around, but that's probably because I've been staying up until 5 in the morning and not waking up until 10 am. >.< Well, the game will probably end by the time you get this, but (in case it doesn't) we need you to post on the match since the snitch has been released. Also, since I probably won't be catching you on chat (especially since it barely works for me even when I do wake up), we could just start a roleplay now (as in when you see this). Have a wonderful day! :D *hugs* Don't worry Hey, it's no problem, and no reason to feel bad. Real life comes first. I;m just glad you posted so that the Bats have SOME chance to win now instead of none. Time to go roll a dice! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad you're back and everything seems to be ok with you. :Glad to hear it. You even got lucky and still won. I gave you a 40% chance to win against the 60% of the Thunderers, but the roll went your way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:30, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I think so? But maybe Raven and Ani instead? I'll post here: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Inspiration *This looks like I wrote you a letter. I'm sorry. I am nervous to see what might happen to my little Boo. How he gets along with his classmates and the housemates he never thought he would have, but it's the anxious, eager sort of nervous. I honestly think Gryffindor is WAY more scary than Slytherin. :Why would you not believe that you inspired me? That was modesty wasn't it? Quite frankly, I bet a lot of other people who probably haven't taken the chance to tell you yet have also been inspired by you. I think stalking your sandbox was really, really helpful for me, in a tutorial on character development, and a how to boost your user confidence sort of way. So, thank you! It'd be great to get to know you more! You seem like an incredible person. The RP ~ I've always wanted to RP with Sakura, but I think most of my characters would be too ... everything for her. Maybe Sakura or Kimi and Codie?? Or Sakura and Lilah?? Or Twyla/Daniel and Honey?? I really don't know. I hate having options. Sorry for being useless just now. :{ Effie.stroud (talk) 21:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Adopt? Hi! I was wondering if I could adopt Annika? Thanks! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 01:49, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Back! Hey! I'm back! Can't wait to RP with you! :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Talk Bubble Does Annika have a talk bubble? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 16:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you help make one then? I still haven't gotten the hang of making the talk bubble on my template yet. My template Okay! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 17:17, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Can you help me add it? My template seems to not like it when I add it in. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 17:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Ship Names Posted! :D I think Rani or Aven would work? Those are the two I originally came up with. :) RP Reminder Just a reminder that at some point Melinda wanted to apologize to Carmen...but it can wait until whenever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:49, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Of course! Feel free to fine her in her room or the stables. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Random Magic You are very welcome. I'm not just saying so to say so either, I still sort of check your sandbox fairly regularly. This is your lucky chance to get to, I wasn't anywhere near as active around here as I have been in the last month, so... as I stick with it who knows what might happen. I should think about bookmarking something like that, I could really use some more randomization in my life. :D I'm going to go with your suggestion, and posted a section in North Side Diagon Alley for Lilah and Sakura. Effie.stroud (talk) 22:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Well then... :p For the past few days or so, I was thinking of adopting Carissa from Kibeth, but then I looked on Daniel's page and saw that she supposedly went to a muggle school. :/ Oh well. *shrug* Good morning/afternoon! :D Chocolate Fudge Flogs I'm up for it if you are :3 I don't have any idea either...but I have a funny feeling that the frogs might breed...and cover the room in a sticky fudgey mess XD Yum! No worries! Have fun!!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Trip Since you'll be gone, do you want me to post with Trysten if the snitch appears on the next game, or do you have someone else who will? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Skye She's been sorted into Gryffindor! Welcome back I knew you'd be gone for a little while, and I knew you'd come back soon. I didn't know what to say, if I could wish you a good trip, or to have fun... it seemed creepy from my side so I didn't say anything. :S I'm glad you're back. :Thanks for posting, and for letting me know. Effie.stroud (talk) 21:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok? Hey Emma, it's been a couple days since I've seen you, so I just wanted to check and make sure everything was ok. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:56, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Of course, and I always love RPing with you. Just let me know who you wanted to RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:05, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :) Thanks for the welcome here :) hopefully I will get the hang of this! I do have a younger picture of Jennifer Morrison...is this alright? Elle and Kimi On the Hufflepuff House Carriage? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Continuation The Trolley. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:44, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Prefect Carmen November was a Gryffindor prefect last year, and Sakura Briar was a Hufflepuff prefect . If you'd like them to remain still a prefect, please sign up on the Forum:Prefect. I know you've having some issues with Sakura, but if you wanted Kimi to be the prefect instead, you can always sign her up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:24, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :I would apply with Carmen just in case she doesn't get head girl, but put in there something about "I also applied for Head Girl" so there's no confusion. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, July 22, 2015 (UTC) For Carmen and Kimi Friendly Quidditch Game? So Leif & the Harriers sort of challenged Lena & the Harpies to a friendly Quidditch game here. Would you (and Delilah) be willing to play? 20:38, July 22, 2015 (UTC) model share Hey! yeah that's fine! Sorry for taking so long to get back to you Lonewolf589 (talk) 21:05, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Kimi }} Letter for Raven Take this hammer and hit me over the head, please. I deserve it. I saw the DARP gossip page and I was the one who made that joke about mute characters and I AM SO SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT YOU TOOK IT THAT WAY OH MY GOd. I did not meant for that to be a jibe towards your Skye at all and oh god somebody should slap me right now. *headdesk* ;w; Emma!!! Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts Insert a really really long sigh of relief here Thank you for not being mad :D And I saw your request for a roleplay on chat so I may have a few ideas if thee is up for it. c: :*Daniel and Joan (was stalking Daniel & Carissa roleplay, this combo might spontaneously explode from hostility...or end up being okay with each other) :*Twyla and Katherine (Because, chocolate.) :*Carmen and maybe Zeph? (Both can relate to social situations xD I guess.) -is very sorry if this seemed totally out of the blue and startled you or made you panic or anything- Re:Rehearsal Space Bond's gone this week, but I saw your owl to him. I'd say just use one of the Empty Classrooms, or empty office spaces or something. I personally don't see a need to use the RoR, since I doubt Kimi knows about it, y'know? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts RP? Hai, I saw you are still up, and, so, would you like to rp 1st years?